


Green-Handed

by Tiara_of_Sapphires



Series: J'alex Kink Meme [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiara_of_Sapphires/pseuds/Tiara_of_Sapphires
Summary: In J’onn’s defense, he was tired and horny and Alex was in the room over. It’s fine. 
For the kink meme prompt: One Catches the Other Masturbating





	Green-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: One Catches the Other Masturbating  
> 4/50  
> Note: light dom/sub, if you squint.  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Supergirl or any of its characters, this is for my own personal enjoyment or whatever blah blah blah.

The hotel room could’ve been worse. It wasn’t overly drafty, had a functional bathroom and…one queen bed.

Neither of them were willing to bring that fact up. They would deal with it when it was time for them to sleep and J’onn dreaded that conversation.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Alex muttered.

J’onn nodded and struggled not to stare as she disappeared into the little bathroom. He sat down on the bed, which creaked in protest.

Alex was shuffling around in the bathroom. He could hear that well enough.

J’onn could feel himself hardening in his pants. He palmed the growing bulge and his throat worked around a groan, struggling to stay silent.

Relief that they were in a safe place. That was what he told himself. Endorphins from relief and having a bed and being able to rest, not from the woman who was stripping in the little room.

Finally, the shower started.

He turned towards the bathroom door. The shower ran loudly even from the bedroom. Alex was likely going to take her time, relish in the hot water. They had been covering a lot of ground really fast and had little opportunity to rest. She probably wouldn’t be able to hear anything.

Before he could think better of it, J’onn moved his pants over his hips, exposing his erection to the air. The logical side of him screamed to cover himself and just will his erection away.

Instead, he stroked himself, tentatively. Nothing happened. Alex didn’t burst from the bathroom and the ceiling didn’t collapse and CADMUS agents didn’t break down the front door.

He wrapped his fist around himself, pumping up and down. He groaned around clenched teeth.

It was mindless pleasure. Tension turned to pleasure that would become release. No person or emotion connected to it. Not at all.

It was too warm. He breathed heavily as his hand moved over his erection.

He was taking a risk, but Alex was in the shower.

Alex.

The name caught in his throat, but the face was imprinted in his mind. He tried to push away the image, but it kept coming back. Alex was so close, just in the next room. She was likely naked, water making rivulets down her body as she cleaned herself.

Fuck.

Just the thought of her was going to make this embarrassingly short. He had seen Alex in many different situations and she was beautiful and desirable in every one of them. He could imagine the other situations, more intimate and private. Another groan escaped as he thought about her in his arms.

Yes, this was going to be short. It was for the best, so he could finish and clean himself off before Alex got out of the shower. He could feel the pleasure building and his hand moved faster.

The bathroom door opened but it took a moment for it to register in J’onn’s mind.

Alex, towel-clad and still wet from the shower, stood in the bathroom’s doorway. His eyes roamed over her body, greedily, even as the terrible realization set in. She was a vision, something J’onn knew would fuel his dreams for weeks to come.

Alex was right there. This wasn’t a dream or a fantasy. She could see him.

_Fuck._

His hand spasmed around his length, arousal bolting down his spine in tandem with shock.

He moved his hand off and shifted, wanting to cover himself, make an excuse, an apology. But her eyes seemed to pin him in place and stop any words from leaving his mouth. Her pupils were blown wide and her skin was flushed.

Alex couldn’t have known why he touched himself. She couldn’t have known who he was thinking of. But she looked at him like he was a feast meant only for her, like she knew everything already.

She closed the space between them until she was standing almost between his legs. His posture was stiff, waiting for something to happen.

J’onn looked up at her and she looked down on him. Not breaking eye contact, Alex lifted her hand to her mouth and he could hear her spit into her palm.

What was she—?

She reached down and wrapped her hand around his length.

“Alex!” he croaked, bucking towards and away from her.

What was she doing? This was—this was…Her hand tightened in warning, just shy of painful, and he froze.

“Let me, J’onn.”

Alex leaned down until her breath brushed over his lips. She was offering him a way out, even though she had a hand on his erection, practically making the decision for him.

J’onn wasn’t going to argue. So he closed the distance between their mouths, kissing her. Alex hummed, kissing him back.

Her hand began to move, tentatively at first. It was relieving to see that J’onn wasn’t the only one nervous about this whole situation. He groaned against her mouth, relishing what he could get. It was just a matter of time before this—whatever this was—blew up in their faces.

In the meantime, she gained confidence and her hand moved over him, alternating between light teases and deep strokes. J’onn wanted to close his eyes and feel, but his eyes drifted over the woman standing before him. He wanted to touch, but he didn’t know if he was allowed to.

He wanted to pull her into his lap, take off her towel and taste her skin. But it was obvious that Alex was in charge.

Alex moved closer and reached out with her free hand to grip his shoulder.

Her legs bracketed his as she sat on his thighs. Her towel was riding up, barely covering anything important. J’onn thought about how easy it would be to pull her closer and down onto him and have her ride him until they both found satisfaction.

J’onn pressed his forehead against her collarbone, groaning at the thought. He held onto her hip with one hand, her thigh with the other.

“Who were you thinking of while I was in the shower?” Alex whispered.

It was the first thing said since Alex started touching him. J’onn stiffened slightly, a sluggish reaction. He knew the answer. The answer was standing between his legs, her hand wrapped around his erection. And he was pretty sure she knew too.

Her hand slowed, to his shock. He tilted his hips greedily into her, growling.

“Alex—.”

“Tell me who you were thinking of.”

Her hand slowed even more.

“You know the answer,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Fuck, she was really good at this. And he wanted to say her name, if only it would get her to move again.

“I want to hear it out loud. J’onn. Who was it?”

Her hand was at a complete standstill, now. He wanted to knock her hand away and finish himself off. But…

“You. Fuck, dammit, I was thinking of you.”

Alex made a strange sound at that, halfway between a moan and a sigh.

“Thinking about me while I was in the shower?” she breathed.

She started moving again, her hand working him over with hard, even strokes, twisting on the upstroke. He groaned again, pressing wet kisses and bites over her shoulder and collarbone. She tasted like sweat and soap and warmth.

“I wanted to join you,” J’onn whispered.

He could see her smile.

“I wanted you to join me.”

The image and idea of it, that she might have been thinking the same thing while she was showering, maybe she had touched herself in the shower at the thought of it…

“Alex,” he gasped, as he spilled over her hand.

She stroked him through his orgasm, her eyes not leaving his face.

Her hands moved to his abdomen, lightly scratching up and then resting on his shoulders.

J’onn was amazed she didn’t insist that he touch her or that she didn’t touch herself during the entirety of this.

But before he could comment on it, she leaned back a little, her hands reaching for where her towel was tucked over her chest.

She undid it, her eyes not moving his face, and let the towel drop to the floor.

“How does round 2 sound?” she asked.

She smiled, coy, almost nervous, like he would refuse her. But, she didn’t need to ask.

J’onn lunged forward and up, kissing her, running his hands up her bare back, pulling her to his chest.

And they didn’t do a lot of talking for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta daaaa?  
> All feedback is appreciated!  
> Cheers!  
> ~Tiara of Sapphires


End file.
